Smile
by Were-Weasel
Summary: What if Flint had a little more help with the whole food fiasco? Meet G.R.I.N. a fully automated, wise-cracking, OC lab assistant.
1. Chapter 1

Hi pepole of the world! This is my second fanfic and my first Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs fic! I hope I do a good job! This story will be the movie told from the POV of my OC GRIN. Hope you enjoy!

**Hello. My name is G.R.I.N.X-2, but you can call me Grin. Why the unusual name you ask? Well, I'm a robot. Yeah, yeah don't act so surprised. I'm a two foot tall technological wonder. No I'm not bragging I'm simply stating the facts. **

I was first created seven years ago out of scrap metal, a computer, and a cereal box. The first thing I ever saw was Master. A scrawny little thing with big, blue eyes set in a fine boned face, and wild brown hair sticking out at all angles. All of a sudden I felt this…overwhelming urge to help this little migit in any way I possibly could. Back then my name was VSR. I didn't even know master's name. All I knew was to help him. I helped with his many inventions. Including his famous (for faliure) Flying Car.

After that was complete Master took me aside and, well, rebuilt me. As soon as he did, wow, I cant describe the complex feelings that flew through my hard drive. For the first time EVER I could actualy THINK! My new, and complex mind you, hardrive was about to burst with this new sensation. The first thing I remember as VAR was Master (again) smiling down at me approvingly, asking me how I felt. I remember springing off the workbench and hugging him so hard he looked like he was about to burst, then letting go and doing a little dance. I remember him laughing, oh how I love making pepole laugh! I was so happy, infact that I almost exploded.

As V.A.R, I helped him with his monkey thought translator. Don't tell master this… but I got that monkey from a nest in South America. Don't you give me that look! How was I supposed to know where to get one! Anyway, once I got the monkey we went to work right away. Master was satisfied when we got Steve talking, though I thought it needed a little more work. The thought translator took his foremost thoughts and summarized them in one word. It was very simple, but it worked. Steve eventually became my best friend. (Don't look at me like that)

Then, master rebuilt me again. What did he add this time? He added creativity, an ability to come up with my own ideas. Not to mention a completely new look. I was more stream lined and less… do I have to say it? … Fine … chunky. I had a new head which was cylindrical with a rounded bottom (Think GIR from Invader Zim) with two purple eyes. I also had a projector on my stomach and advanced spider-like hands. His next invention was actually my idea. Ratbirds! Has an awesome ring to it doesn't it? Too bad they escaped and bred at light speed.

Then came my first personal project. Myself. You should have seen the look on Master's face when he saw me on his workbench installing rockets into my legs. The only differences in my appearance were my body, which was more triangular and had shoulder spikes (heh, why not?), and my right arm, which was thicker and had a crab claw like hand.

My name Is G.R.I.N. X-2, I'm a two foot tall technological wonder with more fire power in my head than the Marines have in their whole force (Don't tell master), and I'm totally bored.

* * *

I was sitting on the desk in master's lab, High tech equipment was everywhere. Flashing lights and buttons, it looked like something from a Star Wars movie. I watched from my perch in amusement as Steve tried to open a can of sardines.

"Open! Open! Open!" he screeched trying to get at the fish inside. "Come on you stupid can!" He banged it against the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Want some help?" I asked. He turned to me, eyes shining like he saw a bag of gummy bears lit by the lights of heaven. He held it out like a pleading child.

"Please?" the translator squeaked hopefully. I smiled back, took the can, and twisted the handle.

"Sardines!" his translator cried excitedly. I handed him back the can and turned my attention to Master. He had that look in his eye. That look in his eye that betrayed that he had an idea. I like that look. I like that look because that look means I don't have to be bored any more. I watched as he walked to his wall of posters and plucked off a small post-it note, and then he held it out dramatically while wind came FROM NOWHERE and blew back his hair and lab coat. He turned to Steve excitedly.

"Steve, my best friend and trusted colleague!" He said loudly. Steve turned in his chair to look at him, eating sardines rapidly. He paused his eating to reply.

"Steve!"

"Can I count on your help?" Master continued, pronouncing each word clearly.

"Can!" the translator supplied for him, as he held out the empty sardine container. Master's smile widened, and he turned to me.

"Do I even need to ask you?" I shook my head. "Allright then!" he almost shouted in his excitement. I followed him as he rushed off.

* * *

(Master has this reeeaaaly bad habit of saying what he's doing so I'll just tell you what he's saying.) "Button, on! Memory, activate! Blueprints, awesome! Begin nano-mutation!" (Insert COOLEST EXPLOSION EVER here) " Radiation matrix, secure. Computer, boot! Coolness enhancement complete! Engage coffee break!" (I can't drink coffee. Caffeene overloads my system) "Networking power grid!" (wow the suspence was building). Beginning conversion of water," He muttered as he poured water into the top of the machine (it looked a little like a microwave oven with blender buttons), "Into food." He put down the pitcher and pushed a plate underneath the glowing machine, which hummed loudly as it took in the water. "Hydrating protein matrix, calibrating flavor panel, priming chow plopper, uploading cool machine voice!

"_Cheeeeseburger" _the machine monotoned. (Wow that was so totally awesome)

"Everyone is going to love this." Master breathed, flipping an orange switch on the front of his machine. He watched it expectantly, while I plugged a cable from my head into the side of the machine. New information rushed through my hardrive. How much raidiation it was emmiting, how much salt there was to add, how much water it had, loading time, how much power it was draw… WOAH! This thing was taking up more power than all the rest of the lab stuff put together! It was going to … ZAP!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY PEPOLE OF THE WORLD! I'd like to shout out to LIMBOdib for the review. I WAS thinking of G.I.R when I thought up Grin! I'd also like to ask the random people who have the patience to actually read this for some reviews. Even if you find something totally irrelevant like a grammar mistake I'd love to hear it so I can fix it! **

There was Master, crouched over me, an almost worried look fading into a relived sigh. Steve was on his shoulder, his translator screeching.

"Better! Better!" he jumped up and down. Looking more exited then that time he blew up a bag of marsh-mellows in the computer processor.

"Shut up," I muttered. His squeaky voice could really annoy a person sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Master asked, putting down a screw driver I just noticed was in his hand. I frowned. Why would he need a screwdriver? I activated Word on my projector and typed in a question.

"Wt hppnd?" I typed in, not regarding neatness or spelling.

"Oh, you shorted out. You were connected to the machine when it zapped." Oh… that explained things.

I sat up typing another question, "hw lng wz I out?"

Master shrugged, "I dunno. Around 4 hours."

"8O"

Steve leaned forward, peering at me. "Are you okay?" he asked in the language of animals, while his translator asked the same question much more simply. I rolled my eyes, connected to the internet, and played a piece of Invader Zim.

"PATHETIC!" My speakers screeched. Master chuckled while Steve flinched, startled.

Masters Eyes lit up as he leaned forward, "I know how we can get more power," he whispered, his natural enthusiasm returning," we can tap into the power station and it'll work!" I immediately jumped up, shaking my head violently.

"I ain't gunna touch it!" My speakers boomed in Oprah's voice, "I ain't goin' in that direction!"

Master chuckled, "You'd rather stay here then?"

_Stupid persuasion tactics_ I thought as I followed Master through town. He ducked and rolled through the streets as if shaking off pursuers. I was seriously starting to wonder what had happened while I was out. When we reached town square we passed by Master's parental unit. I still can't get over how different they are. I mean the only thing remotely similar is the nose, and other than that they're, like, opposite.

Any way, when we were across the street from the power center Master paused, leaning against the fence. He held his invention close to his chest, breathing heavily.

"We only need 17,000 more gigajoules," he whispered to me. Looking around franticly he whispered again," Go! Go go go go go!" Jumping up and running across the street. I tried to stop him, to warn him of the presence I scanned, but I was too late. Blocking Master's path was none other than law enforcement unit, Earl Desturax.

"What are you doin' Flint Lockwood!" He bellowed in Master's face. I growled softly.

"Just holding my hands behind my back respectfully sir," He muttered, hiding his invention behind his thin frame.

"You know what you are Flint Lockwood?" The officer continued, leaning in closer.

"No…"

"A shenaniganizer!" He shouted, jumping over Master and looking behind his back. Master turned just as quickly. "A tomfool!" he continued, spinning around to look again. Dang! Master was really good at hiding that thing! ...either that or this officer was half blind." You see my beautiful angel son, Cal?"He said, pointing at this midget kid who magically appeared out of nowhere.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!" I screeched. Steve laughed.

"I love him so much. This is my only son!" he bellowed, moving his hands excitedly to make a point. "I want him to have a bright future, a future in which you don't ruin our town's day, with one of your crazy science doodi-bopper thingies!"

"Well that's all behind me…" (Ha! Literally.)

"You see this contact lens Flint Lockwood?" he shouted, pulling one out of nowhere.

"Yes sir."

"This contact lens represent you!"

"Alright"

"And my eye represents my eye!"

"Okay"

"I got my eeeye oooon yoooooouu!" he said slowly and deliberately, putting the contact lens in his staring eye.

"That's not weird." Steve said, backing away from the huge officer. Master was reeeeaaly looking creeped out. He glanced to his left.

"Oh, my gosh a jay-walker!" he said trying to escape the creepy official.

"Hey!" he shouted, tackling some guy. Huh, what do you know there really was a jay-walker.

We ran across the street to the power station while the officer was distracted. I glanced at the fence covered with pictures of people getting electrocuted. All of a sudden, I didn't think this was a very good idea. Master didn't seem to be following the same train of thought, because he looked up at the sparking- wires- of- death and smiled.

"This is a _great _idea."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. I had to just SIT here! I gritted my metal teeth as I watched Master climb up on the death machine that was the power station. I couldn't help him. He had given me direct orders not to touch it. I was seething. The moment he got off that massive metal death trap I was going to give him a piece of my software.

Then he got shocked.

Ohh! That looked painful! Maybe he didn't need my software, he needed a medic. He fell of the power station, smoking, and then bounced back up like nothing happened. I'm tellen' you that guy is indestructible. He jumped off the concrete base and held his alligator clips above the machine dramatically, snapping them open and closed and letting blue-white sparks jump across the gaps.

"Food syntheses…go," Master muttered, snapping the clamps shut on top of the machine. I laughed like as the machine sparked and whined.

"_Cheeeeseburger" _ It said in its' AWESOME machine voice. Master pushed a plate under the bottom.

"Flint Lockwood!" We heard a familiar voice bellow in the distance. Master looked like a little kid who had been caught stealing candy.

"Uhh, just a second!" he called back," I'm in the middle of… AHHH!" The machine took off like a rocket, bringing Master with it. Naturally I chased after him, but dang! That thing was fast! I activated my rockets to try to keep up, following just behind him. Master held on for dear life, flopping around like a Muppet. He bounced off cars and telephone poles, did a figure eight in the air, and then was dragged through an immediate U-turn. Wow! That guy could scream! He ran right over some reporter girl talking about sardines or something.

"Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder. When I turned my gaze back to master he was flying through some arch that said Sardine Land on the top.

"What the heck?" I muttered as I followed him into the fish themed park. He was bouncing like a pinball around these five poles that were holding up a giant fish bowl. Then he flew out from the small space and passed right in front of his dad.

Oops.

I passed by him too and waved my crab claw in greeting. I don't think he cared. When I turned my gaze back to Master, he had dug his feet into the ground, tearing up the asphalt as if trying to stop the speeding machine. I rolled my eyes and sped up to try and grab him. In the five second frame of time that followed he got a trashcan on his head, knocked over a fire hydrant, ran through a tree, was dragged over a car, and smack right into a stop sign.

OHCH!

He had this…vacant, disbelieving expression on his face as he let go of the alligator clips he had been holding onto; and fell backwards onto the pavement. I didn't think that Master needed medical attention, and I knew that he had gotten his injuries trying to get his invention; so I chased after the flying machine. It was sort of hard to keep track of while it was screened with purple smoke, but I managed. As I dodged around the random miscellaneous objects that jumped out at me, my logic chip thought up a rudimentary plan. As soon as I got within 3.94 feet of it, I would use my electromagnet to pull it closer to me so I could disable it with my laser.

…Unfortunately I never got within 3.94 feet of the speeding contraption. Instead, I ran right smack dab into a telephone wire, effectively slitting one of my fuel tubes. I have four fuel tubes, two going from my head to my body and two from my body to each of my legs. These tubes allow me to carry more fuel. So when one of them is cut there is a fuel leak. Fuel + Fire = Boom.

It blasted up my rockets and I fell to the ground. I glanced at Master; he looked like his whole world had come crashing down.

"No…" he whispered…before Earl tackled him to the ground. I had to get to Master, I had to help him. I tried to get up, but Steve wouldn't let me.

"BROKEN! BROKEN!" he insisted trying to gently restrain me. I pushed him away.

"I ain't got time to bleed!" I shouted standing up shakily and running to my master. I was just in time to see the metal supports holding up that stupid, giant, fish-bowl break. Pandemonium quickly broke out as it rolled over, splashing water everywhere, crushing buildings, pretty much finishing what Master and I unintentionally started. It destroyed Sardine Land _and _town square. I saw the tiny mayor dive out of the way of the destruction, and Baby Brent (who really needed to put on a shirt) reprimanding himself for running with scissors.

I quickly pushed the shocked Master out of the path of destruction, just barely avoiding being crushed myself. We watched the glass-ball-of-doom roll into the loan office, somehow cause an explosion, and go flying into the air. As it started to fall, I simulated where it was going to land and quickly extended my arms and legs; putting my body in-between my friends and the giant glass projectile and creating an effective shield. This was apparently in vain however, because the bowl had flipped over in the air before it landed, trapping us.

I looked out. Everyone in town was yelling at Master, telling him off for something he didn't mean to do. My anger bubbled up more furiously when I saw Master's parental unit looking very disappointed. I was seething. He was trying to help! This dysfunctional town's economy is being totally obliterated by sardines and they go and make a freaken sardine theme park! This town needed Master's help!

My eyes narrowed dangerously and red, snake like slits appeared in their centers. I let out an angry yell and punched the glass. This was apparently a bad thing because when the glass shattered they all looked at me. Master hunched his head in-between his shoulders and grimaced, eyes darting around. Then he ran. Everyone watching; he ran from the angry glares of the people he had tried to save.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! I want to shout out to LIMBOdib, Imaginarydeathmuffin, and Qille who have been my only reviewers to this story so far. To those who actually read this I get down on my knees and say: I NEED REVIEWS! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! If you think it's awesome or if you think it's stupid, I want to know! Even if you think its average and you see a typo, please help me out!**

** Random quote**_**: "Your hair wants cutting."**_

** -**_**The Mad Hatter, 'Alice in Wonderland' **_

**I sometimes have dreams that I own CWaCoM; and then I wake up, remember that I don't, and burst into tears.**

I followed Master down to the docks, apologizing the whole way. I used different movies every time. Heck, I used audio books and you-tube videos to try and get my point across; but all Master did was sigh.

He climbed down the rickety ladder at the end of the dock and hung there. Steve sat next to him, and I hung below them. I sighed using Victor Van Dort's voice (SQUEE!) and tried once again to convey my apology.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at my armored knees.

This was, what, the millionth time?

Master sighed," It's not your fault."

He looked back out to the gray sea, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. "I wish you could talk." He muttered, not looking at me.

It was true, I couldn't. I was restricted to clips on the internet and the animal language. Apparently, I looked as miserable as I felt because Steve started to counsel me.

"Hey, you can talk to him better than I can." He said softly.

"Yeah," I muttered, now feeling sorry for the monkey," but I want to do more."

We gazed out to sea again, watching the grey-green water lap at the grey, soulless sky. Then I heard someone coming. I looked up, wondering if they were angry and looking for Master.

Wait, it was that weather girl we ran over earlier. She was really looking depressed. Ms. Weather-girl walked to the end of the docks and stood there, right above our heads. She sighed; looking out to sea, then started to look angry and threw the microphone in her hand out into the grey depths. She glared at the ripples for a moment before heaving a sigh and sitting down. And guess where she put her feet! Right in Master's eyes. D:

He screamed (duh), and the girl immediately jumped up.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay? I didn't...g-get a chance to…" Master interrupted her.

"It's okay," he said, holding the heel of his palm to his eye, "It's just…pain."

The girl sighed heavily," Sorry, I am not myself today. My whole career was ruined by some crazy jerk riding a homemade rocket." Master flinched his gaze away from her. Then, she spun around, eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute."

Master flinched away as if he was afraid she would attack him or something stupid like that. Then she surprised us both.

"What is going on with your feet?" she asked innocently, pointing at his sparkling shoes.

"Uhhh, Spray-on Shoes," he muttered questioningly," They, uhh, don't come off." The girl's whole being brightened up.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, grabbing his foot and pulling it up to her eye level, causing him to hit his head on a rung. "This could solve the untied shoes epidemic!"

Master lit up. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and they sparkled like a little kid's. The corners of his mouth rose into themost _ADORABLE _smile in all of smile-dom.

I was so busy trying to find Photo-Booth in my cluttered Finder that I didn't hear what she said next, but whatever it was she said, Master replied to it with, "yeah, exactly!"

Blondie then seemed to realize what she was doing and frowned.

"I mean…" she said, giggling nervously,"Ohh! They're… shiny!"

I blinked. Was this girl _trying_ to act like a ditz? She sighed and dropped Master's foot.

"I'm Sam," She stated.

Master hit his head on a ladder rung again.

"Flint." He muttered, rubbing his probably bruised scalp.

"_Steve!_ " The monkey's translator squeaked excitedly.

Sam gasped, "Is that a monkey thought translator?" she inquired.

"_SteEeve!" _ It squeaked again as if confirming her question. I rolled my eyes. Did she freaken' not see the _**ROBOT**_ right in front of her?

"HEY!" I shouted in the voice of Zim, climbing up the ladder and waving my arms around franticly for attention. She took one look at my awesomeness and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Yeah, I'm so freaken' awesome that I sometimes have that effect on people.

"A… Robot?" she choked out eventually. She turned to Master who was smiling adorably again. (Wow, Master was _soooo_ totally love struck) "Did you make all this?" she inquired, and then realization decided to betray us and slap Sam across the face. She suddenly became angry and pointed an accusing finger at Master.

"You hit me with a rocket!" she accused.

Master's smile dropped.

"You kicked me in the face!" He countered, sounding hurt.

"I said I was sorry! Ughh!"

She threw her hands in the air and started yappin' on about something… but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the _drop of mustard _that just _fell from the sky, _soon accompanied by a _pickle. _

Master stared intently, eyebrows furrowed, before climbing up the ladder.

_CLANK!_

Something had landed inside an empty steel barrel. Nimble as a squirrel, I leaped up onto its rim and peered inside.

"_Cheeeese" _I said in Fred's voice. As I reached in to grab it, a ratbird appeared, snarling.

"Get your own!" It growled loudly. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and fired a laser blast at it (_Please_ don't tell Master about my laser, he'd make me remove it). _That_ scared it off. I pried the slightly melted cheese off the sticky, paint-ash with my thin, black claws and took it back to Master. I thrust it into the air in front of his eyes so he had to cross them to see it. When he did focus in on the cheese his mouth fell open. He looked pretty stupid. Eyes crossed and mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"But that could only mean… "He turned around and gasped, looking up at the sky. I looked up too, wondering what was so gasp worthy.

Oh…

I gasped too. A long, SpongeBob-esk gasp. _This_ was _definitely_ gasp-worthy. This was so gasp-worthy that Steve's translator picked up a gasp as his foremost thought. This was so gasp-worthy that I heard every single citizen of Swallow Falls gasp. This was so gasp-worthy that Master gasped for, what, 70 seconds straight? This was so gasp-worthy that I could bet some people would drop dead from disbelief (and lack of air). This was so gasp-worthy you'll probably want to know my address after I tell you what the heck it was so you can have me shipped to the Assylum. You still want to hear? Okay here it goes… I'm gunna tell you what happened… I'm getting really close… I'm winding up the suspense…

_It was raining cheeseburgers._

No, I'm not kidding. It really was. Right there in front of me! It was _raining_ cheeseburgers!

_Really_!

Cheeseburgers, bigger than my head, were falling from a giant, purple and yellow thunderhead.

I'm being dead serious.

I stared for a long time. I'm not exactly sure how long I stared, I just know I stared. I think I snapped out of it when Steve jumped up into the air, shouting.

"It's raining food! I can't believe it, it's _raining_ food!" he shouted, while his translator screeched, "_Excited! Excited!"_

Master laughed. He laughed so happily it made me feel like my very circuits were smiling. He bit into a cheeseburger he had caught.

"My machine works!" he said softly, mouth half full of cheeseburger. I didn't have the heart (no pun intended) to remind him that I had helped so technically it was mine to. "IT REALLY WORKS!" he shouted into the sky, spinning round and round, laughing.

Sam ran up to him, evidently shocked. _No surprise there_, I thought, _I mean, I'm pretty shocked myself, and I live with this guy! _"Your machine?" she asked," Is that what that rocket was?" A cheeseburger fell into her hands as she spoke.

"Uhhh…." He looked at the ground and then back up at her, smiling nervously, "you like it?" She took a bite out of her burger and rolled her eyes in delight.

I lost interest in their conversation somewhere around there and instead occupied myself by stuffing as many cheeseburgers as I possibly could into my face.

Oh! It was so good! After around 7 months of running on nothing but gasoline and sardines, (which I'll tell you right now is a _very_ gross combo) this was heaven. Steve looked at me curiously for a second before turning his head at Sam's loud exclamation of "MANNY, GET YOUR CAMERA!" Master followed after a sprinting Sam, and we followed him so… (LAW OF SYLLOGISM PEPOLE!) We all followed Sam.

"Thanks Patrick!" Sam said excitedly. I watched in mild curiosity as Sam opened up her show. "Okay everybody you are not gunna believe this one but I am standing in the middle of a burger rain!" She smirked at the camera as a great, big burger fell into her outstretched hand. "You may have seen a meteor shower but you have never seen a shower _meatier_ than this."

O-_Kaaaaay_…that was the worst pun my antennae have ever had the misfortune of sensing.

I turned my attention to the townsfolk as Sam continued. My anger had been lessened considerably because of the miracle raining down from the heavens, but it was still there. I had to suppress it as I watched them eat the burgers they had been so angry about receiving.

"This tastes significantly better than sardines!" I heard someone say. This only served to raise my temper. I took a deep, artificial breath and turned back to Sam's report.

"This food weather was created intentionally by meek-ish backyard tinkerer, Flint Lockwood." I heard the whole town gasp at the same time.

"Flint Lockwood?" a familiar officer's voice asked.

They turned simultaneously (It was really creepy) to my master.

"Hi." Master squeaked, grinning nervously and waving a little bit.

He was immediately tackled to the ground (again) by the towering Earl.

"You're under arrest for ruining Sardine Land!" he boomed, pinning Master down with his foot.

I wanted to punch him, blast him, _kill him_; but it would probably get Master in more trouble, so I settled for crouching low, like an angry tiger, and growling menacingly.

I was interrupted in my murderus rage by Sam's loud voice.

"Flint, those burgers were awesome! " She exclaimed, "The producer called and he was all, 'everybody loves that food weather'!"

I was interrupted again by the mayor.

"Food weather…" he mused in that voice that reminded me of the mayor from Jaws, "this could be even bigger than sardine land!"

I scoffed. No dip Sherlock.

I was _again _interrupted (_seriously_ these guys are too rude) by the entire town begging Master to make them more food. I then concluded that these were without a doubt the greediest, meanest, shelfish-est…whatever; the point is these people were scum.

…But then again….Master was trying to help them in the first place; maybe their _PATHETIC _human minds were just realizing that.

Master was indeed plagued by doubt as well, but as soon as Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes he caved in.

"Yes."

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written; it's a little more than 5 pages long. … I just realized how pathetic that is XD. I'm really truly sorry for not updating earlier, but I kinda lost my inspiration for a while there. Doesn't that happen to every one? It also doesn't help that I lost my copy of CWaCoM and only recently found it, and that my computer screen broke and my AMAZING mom just got me a new setup (thanx mom!).


End file.
